A Broken Heart Was Left Behind
by Jessileigh
Summary: Unknown to the kids of Degrassi, Rick Murry left behine a wife & son
1. Chapter 1

Spinner looked up from his lunch, "Hey Jimmy, Who's she?" He asked his wheelchair bound Best friend, Jimmy looked up from his sandwich, Grilled Cheese & a Thermos of hot tomato soup. She walked a cross the school grounds a baby on her hip; baby could not have been more than 10 mons. Old.  
SHe could see them watching her, Go talk, maybe they can help. She thought as she reached the table, "Hi, I am Chelsea, & this little angel is Richard Connor Murray Jr!" she said tickling him playfully, as he laughed. "Could you help me find his Memorial? I heard there was one here" she asked...Spinner's mind when back to that faithful day**, "Dude! Jimmy's been shot!" he heard some on say. His heart started pounding** **_WHAT HAVE I DONE. _**  
Jimmy looked down memories flooding back.  
**"You stabbed me in the back!" Rick said pulling his dads gun from his backpack. "Is that real?" he asked backing away slowly "The whole time you pretended to be my friend. You made me do this." Rick pointed the gun at him, Jimmy turned around to run, Rick turned away & pulled the trigger, **the bullet severing Jimmy's Spine, binding him in this wheel chair for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, follow us." Spinner said, getting up from his place. Jimmy backed out to help lead the way to the memorial.  
"So this was Rick's Son?" Spinner asked. "Yeah, He was so ecstatic when Itold him I was pregnant, Rick only held him once..." She said softly.  
"Here it is."Spinner looked down as she walked towards the memorial, he noticed a wedding ring, and "You& Rick were married?" Jimmy said she smiled, & nodded "Almost a yearwhen we found out a bout baby Ricky right here." She bounced the little baby in her arms as he laughed again; she turned back to the memorial. "Oh Rick, honey Why?" she asked tears falling from her eyes. The painful burden on Spinners shoulder was officially too much to take...

"Because of me." he said Jimmy knew what he was talking about. He told her the story of how he set up Jimmy." I am soo sorry," he said looking down ashamed of what he had done. She took his hand," I forgive you, you didn't know this would happen." he looked up in surprise, he sniffed "It doesn't take it back."  
"I know, but you might be in his place," she said gesturing to Jimmy, or like Rick. She took his hand as Toby walked over. "Ma'am did you get clearance to be in here?" Toby asked he looked at the baby in her arms; he looked at Rick's picture. & back at the baby. She giggled, "Yes, this is Rick's son." Toby's eyes grew wide...  
"You're..."  
"Chelsea or Chessy" Toby felt his heart a bout to pop out of his chest, remembering...

**Sean laid Rick down on the floor, Rick accidentally shot him self in the stomach at an angle.**

"**OH MY GOD! Rick! I..."  
"There's no way I'll make it Sean."  
"Don't say that!" Emma said, tears in her eyes, she took his hand. His breathing was labored. Emma raced to find his locker, Not knowing how she found it she cracked the combo, flinging the door open grabbing the jacket from earlier the paint on it had dried. Rick laid there his breathing was more uneasy, she wadded up the jacket placing it behind his head.  
"There's one thing I want you guys to do." said Rick, "Anything! Name it!" Toby said, "My wife, & son, Tell them I love them& find someone to take care of them please." He added, "I married not long after what happen to Teri, My son is only 2weeks old." Sean nodded "It's time for me to go" Rick said, "No! Please Rick! No!" Sean said chocked up "I know you wanted this Earlier..."Emma said she bent down kissing him. He drew his last breath. "I'm Sorry. "He said letting go... **

"He asked me to find someone to look after you & him." Toby said, she put her hand over her mouth in shock. She touched his picture in the memorial. "Let me please? It was his last request. "Spinner asked.


	2. Sweet Remembrance pt1

Chelsea smiled watching Spinner play with baby Ricky, they were all there back at the out side tables Jimmy, Toby, Spinner, Ricky,& herself. "What are you doing? Say buddy? What's going on?" Spinner said holding him up over his head Ricky laughed that cute laugh Chelsea loved. Spinner laughed him self how had he be come so attached to this baby? he has just met him. "Principal Guys." Said Jimmy , Chelsea looked over her shoulder, she waved at her as she waved back, she stode there, "Could I please speak to Mrs. Murray alone please?" she asked knowing class was just about to start. "I'll play with you some more later!" said Spinner, handing the baby back to Chessy. She smiled taking him back she looked up in to Spinners eyes she could see compassion for Ricky & love for her, but she hardly knew him. Principal smiled, "How are you?" she asked. "I'm well, I really like the memorial it was very sweet." she said, pulling Rick a bottle out his bag, there was tension in the air. "If you don't mind me asking, How did you and Rick meet?" she said. She smiled here mind drifting back to that fateful summer …

**She sat there in the yard swing her guitar on her knee playing only for her self.**

_**I think about you all the time But I don't need the same It's lonely where you are come back down And I won't tell 'em your name**_

**She ended with the final chords, she heard clapping & looked up. He was sitting there on his bike, she had to admit, he was cute. She smiled "You thought it was good?" she asked setting her guitar down. She got up & strolled over, He smiled "Yeah I did, Goo Goo Dolls right?" he asked.  
**"**Yeah, you're a fan?"  
**"**I have a few favorites, what your name?"  
**"**Chelsea, & you?"  
**"**Rick."  
**"**How much did you get to really hear?"  
**"**The whole song, where'd you learn to play?" Rick said trying to balance him self on the bike.  
**"**I taught my self actually." he looked up at her in amazement, losing his balance. She tried to catch him, but it was too.  
**"**Are you ok?" moving the bike off of him, helping him up.  
**"**Yeah, I think so." he noticed the deep scratches on the lenses of his glasses.  
**"**Oh great!" **

"**I have something to fix that, let my brother look at your head though." she said, moving the hair away from his cut, his hand following hers. He quickly pulled it away, blood.  
**"**He's a Nurse come on." Rick picked up the bike following her to the house.  
**"**Lex!" she called out,  
**"**Your last name's not Luthor is it?" Rick asked sarcastically Chelsea giggled  
**"**No, & Clark Kent is not my boy friend!" Rick chuckled  
**"**Hey sis, ooh what happen to him?" he asked seeing the blood on the side of Rick's face.  
**"**Fell off my bike." Lex picked up tissue, wiping the blood off his face.  
**"**Yeah scratched up his glasses too." said Chelsea, Lex winced  
**"**Come on well get you cleaned & fixed up." He said  
**"**You being a nurse you've seen worse I'm guessing." Rick said backing a way slightly from the antiseptic,  
**"**Sorry dude, Let me guess she didn't tell you I'm an ER nurse." Chelsea giggled  
**"**No, she didn't." Rick said looking at her, her blue eyes telling of her mischief & some thing else. Something sweet, innocent, was she flirting with him? **

"**So I've defiantly see worse!" Lex laughed  
**"**I can Imagine" Rick said. **


End file.
